Shadamy -a wolfs love
by xXFierceLilacXx
Summary: Amy meets a puppy protector that saves her life, she keeps him and he shows her his secret. So they live together and mating sesion gets the best of him. Can he handel it? How will Amy react? R&R! Chapter 2 is on its way! Pairings are: ShadAmy MariLynnxMighty TailsxLexi
1. my puppy

**Lexi: so. I have had this idea for like almost a year and i havn't been able to post it because of my other stories that i'm working on.**

**Mari Lynn: Ohhh! That means it must be good!**

**Taylor: START IT NOW!**

**Lexi: ok, ok so Shadow, Amy, Tails and Mighty belong to SEGA. I own Lexi and Mari Lynn the Echidna owns Mari lynn. The song Amy sings is: Umbrella by: Rihanna which i don't own  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A 14 year old pink hedgehog named Amy Rose, was happily skipping through the park. She sat on the bench and looked out towards the beach, she saw lots of people playing, running and swimming. She let out a small giggle and something caught her eye, she looked over and a white puppy with brown spots ran towards her.

Amy gasped and the puppy ran up to her a let out a small bark. Amy petted the small puppy and scratched his big ears, he rolled over on his back and Amy scratched his belly. The puppy's left back leg began move back and forth as if he were running, Amy laughed.

"Cookie! Here boy! Come here Cookie!" A man's voice said, the puppy looked up and stood up then let out a small bark as he ran back to his owner. The man picked up the puppy and walked off, Amy frowned, she really wanted a puppy. She has always wanted a puppy since she was 4!

Amy then heard a clap of thunder and she jumped at the sound. She looked up and a big, grey cloud was coming her way over the whole city. Luckily, she lives close to the park, about two streets away. She began to run down the street and she stopped at a traffic light, she waited for the traffic light to turn red so she could walk. As she waited, other people began to line up with her, she was began to get uncomfortable.

Then, another boom of thunder! Amy gasped as rain began to drizzle, then the traffic light turned red and the street walk light turned green with a figure posing as if he were really walking. Amy watched the cars halt and then Amy ran across the street, leaving behind the other people. She took a left turn and ran even faster, she took a right turn to the next street and she saw the white house she lived in. A smile appeared on Amy's face but then it faded as rain poured down on her.

She ran as quick as she could to get to her house, but right before she walked into her yard, she fell and scrapped her right knee. She curled the right knee up to her chest and let out a painful hiss, luckily, its not bleeding. Tears ran down her cheeks as she struggled to get up, she limped under the big oak tree and rested, then she got up and walked into her house. She sighed and took off her pink shoes and white socks that are now wet and have mud all over them.

Amy ran past the living room and ran upstairs, she then reached her room. She closed her door and walked into her bathroom that is connected to her bedroom. She turned on the warm water, she took of her white t-shirt and red mini skirt and tossed them into her dirty clothes basket. She pulled of her panties and bra as well and put then in with the other clothes. She reached into her cabinet along that holds her tooth brush and tooth paste and other medications.

Amy grabbed some tissue and peroxide, she poured a little peroxide on the tissue and placed the tissue on her scrapped knee, she hissed and held it there for a minute then pulled it off, she placed a water proof bandage on her knee. The peroxide helps it from getting infected so she uses it on every cut or scrape. She tossed the tissue into the trash and got into the the bath. She wet her hair and grabbed the shampoo, she read the bottle and it had strawberry, vanilla smell to it. Amy sighed and poured some in her hair and lathered it all in her pink quills.

As she washed it off, she grabbed the body wash and it also had the strawberry, vanilla smell. She smiled and poured some on her wash cloth and scrubbed it against her hand to make it really bubbly. She began to wash down her arms and down her belly and up again to her other arm. Amy washed down her legs and up her chest. She placed the rag on the floor of the bath tub along with her shampoo and body wash. She was her body off the turned off the shower, she got out the shower and stood on the rug, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body.

She walked out of the bathroom and into her room, she looked at her clock and it said '7:45 p.m.' Amy searched thru her dresser and pulled out some white panties and a white B sized bra, a hot pink tank top that says 'Rocker chick' in glitter and matching shorts to go along with it. She put in her clothes then blow dried her short quills, she brushed them out and sighed. Amy noticed a red rose in a vase sitting on her dresser, she took a small sniff and let out a small sneeze. She shook her head and walked out her room and walked down stairs into the kitchen to greet her pink mother washing dishes and white father reading the newspaper.

Amy happily said, "Hi momma! Hi daddy!"

Both hedgehogs looked down and saw their daughter and they said in sync, "Hey Amy!"

Amy sat at the table and she looked out the window and saw it was still raining, she sighed.

"What's the matter, Amy?" Her mother said as she placed a bowl of chicken soup in front of Amy.

Amy swished her fork around her soup and said, "It's just that, oh.. I met the cutest thing in the park today and I've always wanted one."

Her father and mother looked at each other and her father said, "Well what is it, kiddo?"

Amy ate some noodles that sat on her fork, after she was done eating them she spoke, "I played with... with... a-a puppy."

Her parents eyes went wide and her mother placed a hand on Amy's back and asked, "You really want a puppy?"

Amy looked at her mother and nodded, "Yes! The one I saw at the park was so cute! He was white with brown spots! He was adorable!"

Her father laughed and her mother said, "I'm not sure you should have one right now, maybe when your older, Santa Clause will bring you one!"

Amy frowned and said, "It's always when I'm older!"

Her mother frowned and said, "Well it's because a puppy is a big responsability. And I'm not sure if you are ready for it."

Amy looked at her soup began to eat it again. As she ate the last bit on her soup, she stood up and place the bowl in the sink and said,

"I'm going to bed. Good night and i love you!"

Her parents said together, "Love you!"

Amy sat on her bed and looked out the window, it was still raining. She yawned and laid her head on her pillow, she pulled the blankets over her body and began to slowly fall asleep... Zzzzz

Amy snapped her head up as soon as she heard the noise, she looked at her clock and it said "4:25 a.m." She looked around her room and heard another noise, the noises are coming from down stairs. Amy got up and walked out of her room slowly. She walked down the stairs as quiet as possible. As she reached the bottom, she noticed broken glass on the floor, her family picture on the ground. She took that picture when she was 3.

It was her, her mother on the right and her father on the left. She looked into the kitchen and gasped, a man wearing a black sweater along with blue jeans, a black benie hat and a scarf covering half his face, he was rummaging through the cabinets. Amy's heart beat increased as she tippy toed upstairs and shut her door then locked it. She ran into the closet and hid inside her giant toy box.

Amy sat there hoping he would go away. She then heard a step at her door... Silence... Amy then heard him trying to open the door. She was began to pant and tears ran down her face. He pulling the knob harder then he began to beat on the door, Amy cried silently. The man kicked down the door and Amy let out a small squeak of fear but the man didn't hear her because of the door making crack sounds.

He searched through the room but only found little girl toys and clothes. He began to sneeze several times, he looked towards the dresser and saw a rose, he sneeze once more then ran out. Amy watched him run out and she heard him run down stairs with his big boots creating many loud thud sounds. Amy got out her box and slowly walked to her bedroom door. She peaked out and saw the man run out the house without shutting the door, then she heard the sound of a motor, she peaked out more and saw a big red truck pull out of her yard and drive off.

Amy waited, silently. She walked out of her room and walked down stairs, the only only thing that were broken was a few plates and her family photo. She picked up the picture and shook the glass off of it. Her eyes watered as she looked around while saying,

"Momma? Daddy?"

Amy waited silently for a responce... nothing...

"Momma! Daddy!" She yelled. She ran around the house in search for her parents but no luck. Amy cried, tears fell rapidly down her cheeks.

"Momma!" She looked in her parents room.

"Daddy!" She looked in the guest room.

"SOMEBODY!" She yelled out. She waited with tears streaming down her face... nothing.

She fell to the ground in the living room and cried in her hands. She cried for twenty minutes then stood up and shut the living room door, she grabbed the broom and sweeped the broken glass all on the floor. She rubbed her eyes and tried to stop the tears, she grabbed the dust pan and sweeped the glass into the dust pan the poured the glass into the trash can then yelled, "Ow!"

She looked down and looked at her foot and a piece of glass sat on her foot. She pulled it out then tossed it in the trash. There was a little blood but she grabbed a paper towel and held it there for a minute. She began to get really sleepy, Amy pulled the paper towel off her foot and saw that the bleeding stopped so she she stood up and yawned. She looked around the living room and went up stairs. She walked into her room and shut the door then locked it.

She got in her bed and fell asleep. Zzzz...

Amy woke up to the sun light beams, she opened her eyes and leaned up. She yawned and stood up, she walked to her dresser, she opened it and grabbed a red t-shirt along with some blue jean shorts. She took off her pajamas and put on her regular day outfit. She opened her door and ran down stairs, hoping what happened last night was a dream, she entered the kitchen and frowned. No one was in there, her father wasn't there drinking coffee like always does before going to work and her mother wasn't standing at the stove making pancakes.

Tears fell out her eyes as she walked into the kitchen, "i guess i have to make my own breakfast."

Amy grabbed a bowl and a spoon, she pushed a chair to the cabinets, she stood on the chair and opened the cabinet and found some Reeses Puffs. She shut the cabinet and pushed the chair back to the table, she poured the cereal into the bowl and grabbed the milk and began to pour it in the bowl along with the cereal. After she was done eating, she decided to go for a walk to get out of that house.

Amy sighed and ran past the park, she knew a great place in the woods where a cherry tree stood. She ran as quick as she could to get away from the town, the greed, the hatred and that house. She ran into the woods and slowed down to a walk, she looked around and saw cherry tree and also the old house that sits next to it. That house was her grandma's house. Amy loved that house, she always felt safe inside that house. Every since her grandma died, the safe house was now just a normal house.

Amy ran to the house and looked over towards the stream of water and also a water wheel to power the house, if that water wheel keeps spinning with the current, there will always be power in that little house. She ran towards the house and opened the door, the door made a slight creek sound as she opened it. She stepped inside and flipped the switch and the living room light came on. Amy smiled and looked around and the house looked clean even though it's been abandoned for 2 years.

Amy walked around and looked at everything. Nothing has changed, she ran to that back bedroom that she used to sleep in when ever she came to spend the night. She looked around the room that the walls were painted pink and her toys were in her over filled toy box. She looked in her closet and saw the pairs of clothes she left down here, also some shoes and bedroom slippers.

Amy walked out of the bedroom and walked out of the house, making sure the door was shut. She walked back to her house, she walked our of the woods and began to run as she passed all the people who were bumping into her. She walked into her house and ran up to her bedroom, she grabbed her suitcase and ran to her closet. Amy grabbed all her clothes and shoved them into her bag, she grabbed her shoes and shoved them on along with the clothes. She zipped her bag and she looked at her toy box, she grabbed only a few dolls and put them in the extra pouches in her suitcase.

Amy looked around and saw her posters of cute kittens and puppies, also a poster of Maroon 5. She pulled off her posters and carefully pushed them into her book bag, she grabbed her other books and pencils in there too. Amy grabbed her bags and looked around her room. Empty... Nothing anywhere except for the bed and the dresser. She pulled her bag downstairs and walked into the kitchen. She put down her bags and grabbed a big trash bag and loaded it with all the food she could find. Cereal, milk, hamburger helper, pizza, tea bags for making sweet tea and many other things.

She tied the bag that was loaded with food and set it down. Amy grabbed her book back and pushed her arms through each strap that connects to the bag. She grabbed her suitcase and pulled out the handle so she could roll it instead of holding it. Finally, she grabbed the bag of foods and carefully tossed it over her shoulder like Santa hold his bag of toys. She looked around the house and saw a picture, the one that was broken. She picked it up and looked at ot once more. Tears welded in her eyes as she looked at the ceiling and said,

"I'm going to stay at grandma's, momma. Tell daddy i said 'i love you too'."

xX flash back Xx

_Amy is about 9 years old, she ran across the living room floor, pretending she was an airplane. Her mother sat at the couch, knitting a quilt. Her mother laughed and asked,_

_"Are_ you_ gonna be a pilot?"_

_" Yes ma'm! When i grow up, i wanna travel the WORLD!" She said as she spun around._

_Her mother smiles with a giggle, "Are you gonna be ok when momma's not gonna be there to hold your hand?" Her mother taunted._

_Amy laughed, "I'm totally gonna be ok! Cause I'm gonna stay brave."_

_Her mother's smile feel, she looked at her quilt and said, "Amy, come sit next to momma."_

_Amy sat next to her mother and said, "What is it, momma?"_

_Her mother sighed and said, "Amy, understand that I'm not gonna be here forever. If something happens to me and daddy, go to grandma's house ok?"_

_Amy looked at the floor and said, "Yes ma'm."_

_Her mother smiled and hugged her daughter the said, "Nobody will ever hurt you at grandma's house."_

_She kissed Amy's head and said, "I love you momma."_

_Her mother replied, "I love you too, Amy."_

xX flash back end Xx

Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at the picture. Amy put it in a side pocket on her book bag and was about to leave before she remembered. She put gown the bag of food and ran into the kitchen one more time. Amy looked under the sink and saw a jar full of money, her mother and father saved alot of money from the past. Amy opened the jar and counted the money.

"... $3,000!?" Amy exclaimed.

Amy grabbed jar and put the money back in. She ran back to the living room and put the jar into the bag with foods. She tied the bag back up and walked out the backdoor. If a cop saw her, they would take her to a foster home for not having any parents. So, she quietly sneaked behind her house and went into the woods, she followed the secret trail to her grandmother's path that really leads to her house. Amy looked up and saw the path! It was the path that lead her grandma from her house to the town.

Amy ran and got onto the path and ran even faster, she looked ahead as saw the water wheel. She looked to her left and saw the cherry tree, then... Her grandma's house! Amy smiled as she slowed down and walked towards the house, she opened the door and flicked the lights on. Finally, out from all that city. No one, EVER comes back here to these sides of the woods. They always thought a big monster lived back there and ate who ever came in. But Amy knows that it was just a story to keep all the city folk out her grandma's yard.

She closed the door and set all her stuff down, first thing she did was put up all the foods so they wouldn't go bad. She put everything up, frozen and cold things go into the fridge and dry foods and canned foods went into the cabinets. She sighed and tossed the trash bag into the trash, she walked over and grabbed her book bag and suit case. She lifted them and carried them to the room she used to stay in, she set them down and looked around the room. She unzipped her suit case first and took out all her clothes then hanged them up in the closet and took her under wear and bras and put them in her dresser.

She set her suit case next to her bed then unzipped her book bag, she pulled out her posters and put them all over the wall, she pulled out her note book and pencils and set them on her desk. She tossed the empty book bag next to her suit case and sighed as she plopped onto her bed which has red blanket with pink stripes and said 'Keep Singing' in white. She leaned up and looked at the giant clock hanging from her wall, the clock said "4: 42 p.m." Amy stood up and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a cereal box and poured the cereal into a bowl then poured milk into the bowl, she grabbed a spoon and began to eat.

As she got done eating, she washed her bowl and spoon and placed them into the drawers of the sink stand. She walked to the bath room and brushed her teeth. Amy finished brushing her teeth and looked at the clock and it said "5:02 p.m." She smiled and looked out the window, the sun was still in the sky, she ran out of the house and looked around, she never usually got to explore the woods back here. She noticed a trail, a trail where some one had been constantly walking back and forth to somewhere then back to her grandma's house. She followed the trail the looked around then began to her a loud sound like water.. falling.. Amy ran towards the sound and came out of the trees and gasped.

A beautiful lake with crystal clear water, that loud sound, was a water fall! There is a water fall! This was the first time Amy had ever seen a water fall up close, she smiled and stripped off her clothes but she stayed in her panties and bra. She looked into the water and saw tiny fish swimming around, also it wasn't that deep, probably 5 feet deep. Amy began to get in the water, it was cold but had a little warm to it to make it perfect to go swimming in. She put her feet in then sighed as she sank her whole body in.

She leaned against a rock and closed her eyes, a few seconds later, Amy starts giggling and laughing. She looked down into the water and saw the tiny fish nibbling her feet and toes. She laughed and slowly swished her feet and the fish stirred up and swam away. A black figure with red eyes watched Amy from behind a tree, Amy took a deep breath then went under water, she swam under the water and watched the fish swim around and past her. She came out the water with a gasp filling her lungs, she swam towards the water fall and went under again. She pushed her head up into the water fall swished her head around, Amy sat there for a moment then went under and swam back to the rock her was leaning against.

She got out the water and shook her body like an animal would. She stood there while the sun dried her body, she grabbed her clothes and put them on her body, she squeezed the water out of her quills then shook her head. Amy sighed and began to walk, she looked back and saw the sun was barely touching the horizon. She kept walking the stopped as she heard a growl, she looked around then kept walking then another growl. Amy walked a little faster then a grey wolf jumped out, foam dripping from its jaw, fur all messy and blood around his lips and on his teeth. It's growl got louder and Amy gasped and and backed up.

The grey wolf got closer until Amy was fully backed against a tree, tears began to fall from Amy's eyes as she knew what was gonna happen next. The grey wolf jumped at her but another dog jumped out and head butted the grey wolf stomach, the wolf fell a few feet away and looked at the other dog. The other dog was black with red streaks and red eyes, also, it looked like a puppy but a little bit older! The black puppy growled and the grey wolf circle him, the wolf jumped and bit the pups neck the pup let out a yelp then bit his leg, the wolf jumped away and the pup jumped on the wolf, the pup bit the wolf neck and held the wolf to the ground. The wolf struggled to get up but the pup wouldn't let him. Amy watched this as the pup let go of the wolfs neck, the wolf ran away with its tail tucked between his legs.

Amy watched the pup who was breathing heavily, Amy stood up and slowly walked away. The pup looked back at Amy who was tried to get away, the pup growled and ran at Amy. Amy screamed as the pup jumped on her, Amy fell to the ground and pup stood on top of her and growled. Amy squeezed her eyes shut as the puppy sniffed her face the down her neck, the pup looked at Amy's face then licked her cheek. Amy opened her eye and looked at the pup, she smiled and reached out to pet him, her hand gently touched his head and the the pup stood still. She petted and rubbed his head, the pup began to ease and his tongue came out his mouth as Amy petted his head.

Amy smiled then rubbed the side of his belly, the pup fell over and off of Amy, Amy sat up and rubbed his belly while saying, "Aw! The cute little puppy likes his belly rubbed?" The black pup began to move his left leg back and forth as Amy rubbed his belly. Amy looked out and saw the sun was almost completely gone! She stood up and looked out at the pup who she had stopped rubbing his belly and now he was standing up with his tongue rolled out his mouth and tail wagging. Amy petted his head and said, "You wanna come live with me?"

The pup barked and Amy stood up and followed the trail. The black pup followed Amy as well, keeping her protected. They finally reached her grandma's house, she opened the door and let the pup walk in. The black pup looked around the house then back at Amy, Amy looked at the pup then herself and saw that they were dirty. Amy asked the puppy, "You wanna take a bath with me? Say puppy, you wanna take a bath?"

The puppy barked and waged his tail as he bent down with his tail in the air. Amy walked down the hall and into the bathroom, the puppy followed her in. She looked at the tub and turned on the water to where it was warm, she poured only a drop of soap in and small bubbles foamed up. Amy turned to the puppy and smiled, Amy pulled her shirt off the her shorts. The puppy watched and red began to come over his cheeks, Amy pulled off her bra the her underwear. She looked at the pup, she picked the puppy up and put him into the bath. He pooped his head up and he had a beard made of bubbles on his chin.

Amy laughed and got into the bath and began to wet her hair, she grabbed the soap and lathered it into her quills. she looked at the pup, he was biting the bubbles that flew into the air. She giggled and grabbed the men's shampoo her grandmother had for some reason. It was Old Spice body wash, she lathered it in the puppies fur, she washed the soap out of each of their hair's. Amy smiled and said, "Ohh! You smell so good!"

The puppy barked and Amy smiled, she looked around for her body wash, she turned all the way around and found it she picked it up then before she poured it on her cloth, she noticed a golden glow blurred against the wall then the golden glow faded. Amy turned and came nose to nose with a black with red streaks hedgehog boy! They both scream and back away from each other, both their cheeks were red.

Amy pulled the curtain over her body and said, "WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE IS MY DOG!?"

The boy panted and shielded his eyes with his hands and said, "I-I'm terribly sorry. You see... I am... your dog."

Amy's eyes went wide and said, "W-what? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I was brought into a testing lab with men everywhere and put a shot into me and now I live as wherehog at day and I go normal at night." He explained.

Amy looked down at her nude body and bit her bottom lip, then asked, "What is you're name?"

"My name? My name is Shadow." He said as he uncovered his eyes but instantly placed them back over his eyes.

Amy giggled and said, "Do you know my name?"

Shadow shook his head, Amy said, "My name is Amy Rose."

Shadow smiled but his hand hid it and he said, "That's really cute."

Amy blushed, "Thanks, also keep your eyes covered."

"Why?" Shadow asked nervously.

Amy said loudly, "Because I said so!"

Shadow kept his eyes covered and Amy pulled her body out of the water, she stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her body. She looked back at Shadow, his face was as red as a tomato. Amy giggled,

"Ok, you can uncover your eyes now!"

Shadow carefully removed his hand and he saw Amy in a towel, he sighed in relief. Amy said, "I'll try and find you some clothes. For now... Just stay there."

Shadow nodded and his face had went back to his normal color, almost.

Amy walked out the bathroom and walked into another guest room, the walls were dark blue and there was a bed with a white blanket and the blanket had navy blue stripes. This was her cousin's room, she doesn't see him often because he is an adult and he travels the world taking care of sick children. Amy really looks up to him, he was a good person.

Amy walked into his closet and saw a bunch of white and blue t-shirts and black jeans. She smiled and grabbed a pair of pants then was about to grab a white t-shirt before she though of how he looked in the bath. His chest with firm and had that patch of white fuzz, Amy's muzzle turned red. She shook her head then grabbed the t-shirt, she looked around the closet and notice red plaid boxers. She sighed and could help her mind to think of him in only those boxers. Amy's face turned red and she thought,_ "Why is he so HOT!?"_

A drop of blood dripped down her nose as she thought about him in those boxers, she noticed and grabbed a tissue. Amy held it to her nose and after a few minutes it stopped, she inhaled through her nose the exhaled through her mouth. She sighed and grabbed the boxers and the towel, she walked back to the bathroom and saw Shadow leaned against the tub wall with his hands behind his head, his body was still in the water but you could see his patch of white fuzz. Amy's face turned red again as she looked away while setting the clothes and towel on the sink stand while saying,

"Here are your clothes and the towel."

Shadow opened an eye and said, "Thanks."

Amy walked out the bathroom and shut the door. She walked into the kitchen and looked out the window, stars filled the sky and the moon shined all around the land. She smiled and stared at the moon, then looked over to the kitchen and thought,

_"Poor Shadow must be hungry from keeping me protected."_

Amy walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of spaghetti and meatballs. She opened the can and poured the spaghetti into a pot, she placed it onto a stove eye. She sat next to it until it began to bubble, when it started bubbling, she stirred it and waited one more time. It began to bubble, she stirred it and turned off the eye. She poured the spaghetti and meatballs into a bowl and and set the bowl on the table with a fork next to it. Amy walked to the sink and washed the pot and set it into the dish washer. Her grandma only used the dish washer to dry her dishes.

Amy looked back and the spaghetti looked like it hasn't even been touched. She dried her hands and walked towards the bathroom, she knocked on the door and said,

"Shadow? Are you ok in there?"

Shadow slightly jumped at the sound of the knock. He looked over and said, "Y-yeah! I'm fine! Just drying off!"

Amy smiled and said, "Ok! Just making sure! Also, I cooked you dinner! Hurry, It's getting cold."

Shadow sighed as he heard Amy walk away from the door. Secretly, he was thinking about Amy. The way she looked when he transformed into his normal self, when she screamed and covered her body. Shadow stood up and got out the bath, he grabbed the towel and dried his jagged quills first. He shook his head and dried around his waist and down his legs. He looked up and saw the clothes Amy had brought in.

Amy sang as she swept the floor,

"_You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella -ella -ella -ella -eh -eh -eh. Under my umbrella -ella -ella -ella -eh -eh -eh Under my umbrella -ella -ella -ella -eh -eh -eh under my umbrella -ella -ella -ella -eh -eh -eh -eh -eh -eh. It's raining, oh baby its raining, you can always come into me! Come in to me!"_

Amy looked towards the table and saw Shadow standing there, Amy's face flushed red. She though, _"He must have heard me sing!"_

But Shadow was smiling, he sat at the table and said, "Wow, I love your voice! My mother would sing that for" Shadow cringed, "My dad."

Amy stared at Shadow and said, "Dad?"

"Yes. I can't stand him! Thank god he is outta my life forever!" Shadow fiercely shoved the spaghetti in his mouth, Amy laughed and stared at Shadow.

"Thank you, Rose. For dinner. I haven't eaten in two days." Shadow said.

Amy tilted her head and said, "Aw, It was no prob- wait. You haven't eaten in two days!? Oh my gosh! You must be starving!"

Amy grabbed the biggest pot ever seen and grabbed a bunch of cans filled with spaghetti. Shadow said, "Rose! Rose! Stop!"

Amy froze, Shadow laughed, "Rose I'm fine. There is no need to do all of this! I'm perfectly fine with what you have already given me." He ate more spaghetti.

She awkwardly smiled with a sweat drop and pushed the pot back into the cabinet and said, "Oh ok. Sorry." Shadow smiled and finished his spaghetti.

**xX 2 months later Xx**

(10:28p.m. and Shadow is in Mobian form) Amy looked out the window and sighed, Shadow noticed and walked over to Amy and placed a hand on her shoulder. A shiver went down her spine as he touched her shoulder, she turned and saw Shadow staring into her eyes.

"What's the matter, Rose?" Shadow asked.

Amy looked outside and said, "I wanna go back to that lake. It was so calming and it really made me relaxed. I'm just scared that wolf will come back."

Shadow looked at the floor then back at Amy and picked her up bridal style. Amy gasped and Shadow said, "Well, why don't we? If that wolf comes back, I'll give him another good ass kick like i did last time."

Amy stared at Shadow and a smile appeared on her face. Shadow walked out the house and closed the door. Then, he dashed off at super speed. Amy held onto him tightly and squeezed her eyes shut. About two seconds later, they were there at the lake with the waterfall. Shadow set Amy on her feet, her legs felt like they were gonna give out. She fell but Shadow wrapped his arms around her back.

"Easy. I got ya." His voice was so soothing. She was like in a trance. Amy stood up and Shadow smiled, he took off the shirt and then the pants. Amy watched him do so and felt warmness caress her cheeks. Shadow kept his boxers on.

Shadow dived into the water and came up, shaking his head. Amy laughed and Shadow yelled, "C'mon! It feels great!"

Amy squeaked with excitment and began to undress. She set her clothes back onto the same rock she used earlier. She kept her bra and underwear on and jumped into the water. She pushed her head up with a gasp, Shadow blushed at the sight of her in her underwear and bra. He shook his head and swam towards her, Amy looked over and smiled,

"It feels so good out here."

Shadow leaned against the rock and put his hands behind his head while saying, "I know. I could sit out here all day."

Amy giggled and dunked Shadow under water, as Shadow went under, he had grabbed Amy's waist and pulled her under with him. Amy gasped as Shadow pulled her under. She looked down and saw the smirk slapped on his face, Shadow swam up to her, face to face. Amy had a blush creep on her cheeks. Air bubbles flew out her mouth as she laughed when Shadow tickled her waist. They both swam up and gasped as air filled their lungs, Amy continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Shadow asked.

"Oh! I just remembered the look on your face when I dunked you!" She laughed harder.

"Hmph." Shadow said as he got out the water. He shivered, it began to get cold. Amy followed him out the water and goose bumps ran down her arms and legs.

"Can we go? It's getting really cold," Amy said as she rubbed her arms in hope it would warm her just a little. Shadow looked around and sniffed the air, he looked back at Amy and said, "Yes, we need to go now."

Amy grabbed her clothes and put them on as did Shadow. Amy yawned and said, "Wow I'm tiered."

Shadow looked over at Amy and bent down and he said, "I'll carry you back if you want."

Amy got on his back and leaned against him, he carried her piggy back and walked slowly to keep a look out. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and yawned, she closed her eyes and leaned her head on his back. She could hear his heart beat and it just made her even sleepier.

Shadow looked alarmed for anything that could jump out. They were almost at the house, he saw the porch light. He ran and made it there in just a few seconds. He opened the door and shut it behind him. He walked into the living room and bent down and rolled Amy on the couch, Shadow stood up and looked out the window. He could hear the howls of other wolfs, that just made him growl and turn away. He looked at Amy and saw how beautiful she looked when she is asleep.

Shadow felt something rise with in him, he growled and ran to a room where Amy's cousin used to stay in. Truth was, he was part wolf, and the wolf's mating season had started earlier today. Hearing other wolfs howl made him crazy, he couldn't stand to hear them. Thinking about Amy, how could this be? If he done anything to her, he would never forgive himself.

A devil sat on his left shoulder and said, "C'mon Shads buddy! She is fourteen and you're like fourteen too! She's a young woman, a teenager! You can take her."

An angel popped on his right shoulder and said, "Don't listen to that brute! Do what right and give respect to her Shadow!"

The devil stared the angel down and said, "What is he supposed to do, huh? Mating season is coming and he has no one! Listen here angel cake, he is half Mobian and half wolf! What is he supposed to do?"

"He can have control over his body." The angel stated.

Both Shadow and the devil looked at the angel, the devil stuttered, "C-control of his b-body? Him? This guy have control?" The devil busted out laughing, "Yeah right!"

Shadow flicked the devil off his shoulder and looked at the angel, the angel said, "Shadow, if you are willing to. Just ask her, all I'm trying to say is don't take her like an animal! Ask her like a man, good luck Shadow!"

The angel poofed away and the devil jumped back on his shoulder and said, "Ok ok. I probably deserved that but listen up, buddy. You don't have to listen to me but if you really wanna show her a good time, you can use this!"

The devil snapped and a red bag appeared in Shadow's left hand, the devil said, "Just toss some of that powder in her face and she will be drunk, she will just agree on anything you do. Keep her going pal!"

The devil disappeared, Shadow looked at the bag and heard another howl. He growled and tried to cover his ears. He looked at the back of powder and beads of sweat appeared on his head, he bit his bottom lip and stood up. He walked out the room and gripped the bag, Shadow walked into the living room and saw Amy was still asleep on the couch.

Shadow untied the bag, _"What are you doing!?"_ Shadow stared at the red powder, _"Don't you dare!"_ Shadow retched in the bag and pulled out a pinch of powder, _"Stop! Think about what the fuck you're doing!"_ Shadow held the pinch over her face and began to think,_ "What am I doing? This fucking mating season is about to cause me to rape my best friend."_

Shadow growl and pulled his hand away from her face, he walked to the door and opened the door. He stepped out and said, "This shit is like hell to me!" He pulled his arm back and with an, "ERR GAHH!" He through the bag really far away in the woods. Shadow hear more howls and cries, he fell to his knees and growled loudly. He pushed his hands on his ears to block out the noise.

Shadow stood up and walked back inside and shut the door. He panted and wiped his forehead, he sigh, "Just keep calm, relaxed."

The tense in his shoulders began to fall, his breathing slowed down. He walked into the living room and noticed Amy was gone. He looked around and said, "Amy?"

He sniffed the air to find her strawberry sent, he looked towards the kitchen and said, "Amy?"

He turned to walk into the hall but he bumped into Amy, chest to chest. They stepped back and Amy smiled, "Shadow! I was looking for you, I could hear howls that woke me up and I got kinda nervous and started looking for you."

Through out the whole time Amy was talking, Shadow just stared at her lips and his eyes moved down her body. He could feel tensity sit on his shoulders once again.

"Shadow?" Shadow snapped out of it and looked back at Amy. "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, n-no. Everything is fine. You should get back to bed," Shadow said as he started to walk away. Amy grabbed his arm and he looked back at her, Amy stared into his eyes and lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his back, giving him a hug.

Shadow blushed and hugged back, he sniffed the air and caught a strong smell coming from Amy. It was really strong, it was drawing him into her. Amy pulled away from Shadow and stared back into his eyes, Shadow looked down back at her.

Amy leaned in and kissed Shadow's lips, he was stunned but he kissed back. Amy pushed her hands into his jagged quills and pulled his head closer, Shadow placed his hands on her waist and pushed her against the wall. Amy let out a moan and wrapped her right leg around his waist.

Shadow growled and thrust against her other leg, Amy moaned more a tilted her head and Shadow kissed down her neck and his eyes went wide. He slowly pulled his lips away from her neck and Amy opened her eyes and looked at Shadow. Shadow looked down at what he was doing, he let go of Amy and stepped back.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Amy!" Amy stepped towards him and said, "Shadow?" Shadow stepped back and said, "I-I need to go. I'm sorry Amy!"

Shadow ran out the house and into the woods, Amy followed him and stopped by the door and said, "Shadow! Wait!"

Shadow ran with tears streaming out his eyes, Amy fell to the ground also crying, "Shadow! Shadow!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Omg! That was alot!**

**Taylor: Yeah, Lexi is gonna write the next chapter but chapter two isn't gonna be as long!**

**Mari Lynn: OMG! WTF!? WHY!?**

**Lexi: Don't worry! It will be done soon! R&R! ^^**


	2. a new meeting

**Lexi: Heyy! Guess who's back, back again. Lexi's back, tell a friend!**

**Mari Lynn: -_- you used that from Eminem's song, Just lose it...**

**Lexi: I know! ^3^**

**Taylor: Ok, so here is the next and I think last chapter of the story! XD**

**Mari Lynn: Hope you enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amy leaned up in her bed, slowly she yawned. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, she got out her bed and looked into the mirror, her messy quills reached down to her upper stomach and slightly under her developed C sized breast. Her body had matured over the past few years, being alone in her grandmother's house. Amy is now 16 years old.

She walked out her room and into the kitchen, she stood next to the stove and looked at the table. She stared at that one seat, her eyes began to heat up as a tear fell down her cheek, remembering who sat there. Her heart ached for him, he was the nicest guy she had ever came in contact with. When she still had him under that roof, she knew that the wolf's mating season was coming and she knew he would do anything to try to hurt her.

Amy wiped her cheek and grabbed a bowl and some Fruity Pebbles. She poured some in the bowl and added milk, she grabbed a spoon and began to eat. She sat in the chair **he **used to sit in. Every morning she tried her best to forget about him but how can you forget about someone who protected and cared for you. Amy finished her cereal as quick as she could, she looked at the clock and saw it was... "9:45a.m!?" She yelled.

Amy tossed her empty bowl in the sink and ran into her room, she pulled off her pajamas and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeve. she put it all on and ran into the living room, she quickly pulled her quills into a pony tail and she sat on the couch trying to put on her black tennis shoes. She stood up and ran into her room, she grabbed her book bag and ran out the house, she quickly shut the door and locked it. She put the key in her book bag and began to run, she ran down the trail and arrived into town.

Amy looked over and saw Mari Lynn with... Mighty!? Wow, finally they got together, Amy smiled as she saw Mari Lynn kiss Mighty on the lips and they walked their seperate ways to get to their jobs. Amy sighed, "I wish I had someone to kiss." She looked up and decided to get going.

Amy ran down the street and to the stop light, the stop light turned green and the hand on the street light came up. To Amy, it felt like forever for that light to turn red. Amy stared the down the cars that zoomed by. Then a 'beep' was heard as the street walk light turned to the green walking figure. Amy watched the car halt behind the white line, the she dashed down the street and turned to the right and ran past all the people. She stared down the street and saw a giant white building, she smiled and ran towards it. Amy pulled her badge out her book bag and put it around her neck, she stopped at the double doors and pushed her badge up to the scanner and waved it down. The sound of a small beep rang in her ears and a green light appeared on the scanner.

The double doors opened and Amy ran in as the doors shut, she ran down the white halls and came into a big lobby room, she looked to her right and saw a lilac colored hedgehog sitting behind the desk answering a phone call, she had a blue shirt on with white jeans and a white lab jacket around her body. Amy ran past her and said, "Hi Lexi!"

The hedgehog said, "Oh, hi Amy. So Mr. James.." without taking her eyes off the notepad.

Amy ran into an elevator and pushed the number 3. The doors shut and the elevator pulled it self up to the next floor, then the next, then a loud 'ding' was heard. The doors opened and Amy ran out, she looked down the hall and saw the numbers above the doors, "108, 109, 110!"

Amy ran into the room labeled the number 110. She opened the door by using her badge, the door opened and Amy quietly walked into the white room. She gently set her book bag onto the tan table and sighed.

"Boo!" Yelled a voice.

Amy screamed a turned around only to the sight of a laughing two tailed fox in blue jeans, orange shirt and a white lab coat and the same shoes he wears everyday, Amy sighed with relief and said, "Tails! You scared the crap outta me!"

Tails laughed a little more then sighed, "Oh Amy! I got you good! Phew!"

Amy crossed her arms with a, "Hmph."

He looked down at her and said, "That's what you get for being late."

Amy turned and grabbed her book bag and started digging thru it while asking, "So, how about you and Lexi?" She slightly looked up.

Tails' muzzle turned pink and nervously said, "Lexi? Um... I-I haven't really asked her yet. Well, ya know with work and all."

Amy simply giggled, "You're just finding excuses not to ask out Lexi... Because you're shy! Aren't you?"

Tails' muzzle darken and he shouted, "I am not! I just don't think she will feel the same way.." He pulled out a picture of him and Lexi, sitting together at the park when they were kids.

Amy said, "Well, sometimes we have to take drastic measures!"

"So..."

"So go ask her out! NOW!" Amy pushed Tails out of the room and to the elevator. Tails tried to stop her but she was forcing him in.

"Wait! I'm not ready to tell her!"

"Oh yes you are!" Amy finally shoved him in and quickly pressed the lobby button. The doors shut and you could heard Tails yell, "I HATE YOU!"

Amy laughed and went back to the room, she shut the door and grabbed Tails' notepad and began to read,

_I, Miles Tails Prower, have captured an amazing species of an unknown wolf like monster, I have been testing him and I managed to get some of his blood. It has been very difficult trying to unmask this creature but I am sure I will be able to get as much information as I need. His blood has been-_

Then, Tails opened the door with excitement on his face. He ran to Amy and exclaimed, "Lexi said YES!"

Amy squealed, "OMG! Really!?"

Tails nodded, "Yes! I was gonna jump out the window but her lavender sent just drew me in to her... She smelled like lavender flowers, Amy. I have never smelt a flower that smelled as sweet. Anyways, so I walk to the counter and she was doing her paper work, so I say 'Lexi? I'd like to ask if you wanna... Go... grab a coffee sometime with me...?' And she stared at me and said to me 'Of course, Miles. I'd love to.' In the sweetest voice."

Amy smiled brightly and said, "How adorable! Oh, also, I took a look at your notes... May I take a look at this 'creature'?"

Tails sighed, "Amy, that was supposed to be a secret! But, I guess you could take a look."

Amy nodded and followed Tails to the back room, the room was dark and grey, steal bars went down the hall for a long ways. Amy looked around in awe, she had never been back here before. She looked along the jail like sells. Weird looking animals stood behind the bars, one of them jumped at her a started yelling, Amy screamed and saw it was a monkey holding the bars trying to grab her with the his left hand. Amy picked up the pace and walked along Tails' side.

They finally reached the end of the hall, a giant white door stood there, Tails used his badge to open the steal door. The door slowly opened, Amy looked around a saw the biggest jail sell, bigger than the others down the hall. Behind those bars was a giant, black sleeping creature, Tails and Amy walked inever so quietly. Tails looked down at Amy and said,

"This has been an amazing discovery for me Amy! Once I unmask all his details, he will become a known creature to man! I will tell you that he favors a giant like wolf. Many mobians have seen him running around, but I caught him!"

"How did you manage to get him?" Amy asked as she looked over to him.

Tails quietly laughed, "It took almost 20 tranquilizer darts. I had to put him in the back of my car and bring him all the way here for testing. He was awake yesterday and he didn't seem that happy to be in a sell."

Amy stepped closer to the cage and said, "Well, of course not."

"Amy... What are you doing?"

"Getting a closer look."

Amy finally reached the cage and heard the black creature snore. She also noticed red streaks from his fore head to the back of his head, he had big pointy teeth, large claws.

Tails came behind her and grabbed her shoulder, which caused her to let out a small yell. Tails cover her mouth and loudly whispered, "I'm sorry, but you really need to be quiet!"

Amy nodded and Tails let go of her mouth, they both look down at the creature. A gasp came out both their mouths as they saw two crimson eyes staring at them.

The beast began to rise, standing on all fours. His fur was really thick and he let out a growl. Tails pulled Amy back three steps as the black beast let out a loud roar!

Amy stood behind Tails and noticed... That face, that white patch of fuzz, the red streaks going to the back of his head. Amy stepped closer to the huffing beast, Tails said, "Amy! Stop! What are you doing!?"

"Tails..." Amy said, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." Amy looked back at the monster. She slowly took her hair out her ponytail letting her hair fall down her shoulders. She took off her lab coat and set it on the floor, she took off her badge and set it on her coat and said,

"You... wanna... take a bath with me?"

The beast eyes began to slowly widen as his growl stopped, he stared at Amy then his ears fell and his face turned to sadness as he turned away, he sat down looking at the back wall.

Amy stepped closer and looked back at Tails, he looked so confused.

"I think... I think he knows me." Amy said with a sad smile.

She looked back at the black beast, she used her badge to unlock the cage door, it wasn't open yet.

"Amy! Stop and think about what you are doing! If you let him out, he might hurt you." Tails said.

Amy looked back and shook her head, "No... He wouldn't... He used to protect me." She looked back at the black beast and opened the door. The bars glided across the ground without making a sound. Amy stepped into the sell, she hesitated to go further but she kept stepping closer. Every step made a clack sound as she got closer.

She approached his back, she began step closer to his side. Amy looked over his arm and saw sadness on his face, you could see tears that had fallen from his cheek. Amy looked at him, face to face, ruby orbs met emerald pools. He looked to the other side where Amy couldn't see his face. Amy reached up and placed her hand on his head and began to rub his head.

The wolf beast looked at her and turned away. He walked three steps away and fell on the floor. He let out a huff and looked at the left wall, Amy walked up to him and sat on her knees and said,

"I know... you didn't mean to... But, I knew that you were gonna go crazy."

The beast looked at Amy, his head sat on the floor and a few tears rolled down his face as Amy continued,

"I was gonna let you have me because... I-I ... love you... Shadow."

He looked up at her and a golden light shined on his body, it nearly blinded Amy so she looked away. Then when it faded she looked back and what she wanted to see and heard what she wanted to hear,

"I love you to... Amy."

Tears fell out her eyes as she hugged Shadow. Shadow hugged back then pushed her arms away saying, "Amy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't control myself. I'm sorry I ran away. I just felt like such a fool-!"

Amy had placed her finger on his lips to make him quiet. Amy stared into his eyes and said,

"Like I said, I already knew. When you went out, i decided to watch t.v. so I turn it on and the animal channel was on, it really weirded me out. It was..." Amy paused with a huge blush across her face, "Explaining the half of you that is wolf. For some reason, I couldn't stop watching it."

Shadow also had a huge blush, Amy removed her finger and looked at Tails... He was passed out on the floor, Amy laughed and looked back at Shadow and asked,

"You wanna get outta here before Tails wakes up?"

Shadow looked at Tails and said, "Yeah, I would like that."

They stood up and walked passed Tails and reached the door, she stopped and said, "Well we can't leave him in here... Shadow? Would you carry him to the main room for me, please?"

"Sure." Shadow picked Tails up and thru him over his shoulder. They walked out the door and began to walk down the hallway of freakiness. Amy stood close to Shadow and clinged her arm to his. The monkey that had jumped at her earlier had jumped again, screaming even more. Amy let out a small scream and ran to the door, quickly opening it.

Shadow and Amy walked in the white room and Amy shut the door. She sighed as Shadow set Tails on the floor and leaned him back on the wall.

"So where do you wanna go?" He asked.

"You'll see!" She giggled, "C'mon!"

Amy grabbed her book bag and the two walked out, the headed for the elevator and got in. Amy pushed the lobby button and the doors shut, the elevator moved it self down a floor, then down another floor and it stopped, making a "ding" sound as the doors opened. They stepped out and walked in the big room, Amy saw Lexi and said, "Hey Lexi! I'm heading out!"

Her lilac friend was on the phone and her eyes glued to the computer as she click several times, "Ok, later Amy. Now you listen here, sir! I have told you twenty times, this is a research lab center. NOT MCDONALDS!" Lexi yelled into the phone as she instantly hung up.

Amy couldn't help but to burst out laughing, but she held it in until she got outside. Shadow laughed along with her, they reached the stop light. No cars were out, everyone was at work and yet the light was red. They waited and the light turned to the green walking figure. They walked across the street, taking a left and heading into the the woods, they found the path.

They walked down it, taking a look at everything around them and Amy asked, "Shadow? If your half werehog, then why arn't you one now? You said 'werehog at day and mobian at night' and its only," she looked at her watch, "1:20."

"Well, I learn to control it. Now its just when ever I feel alarmed, it comes out. Like, if I'm mad, it comes out."

Amy nodded her head as she notice, they were here. Amy pulled out her key out her book bag and unlocked the door. They went in the little house and Amy smiled.

Shadow stared at the wall, the wall next to the hallway. A tear fell down his cheek as he squeezed his eyes shut and placed his hand on his forehead.

Amy noticed and asked, "What's the matter, Shadow?"

He pointed at that wall and said, "That is where I grabbed and pushed you too."

Amy looked at the wall, remembering everything that happened. Amy looked back at Shadow and said, "Hey, its ok. I know you didn't mean it." Amy looked down his body and saw tattered red plaid boxers on him. The only thing he was wearing.

Amy looked up at him and placed her hand on his cheek, "It was really my fault. I kissed you first, I couldn't help but to see your reaction towards me. I'm so sorry."

Shadow looked down at Amy and said, "Don't you dare try to blame yourself, Rose... I love you and I don't want you blaming yourself for my mistake."

Amy slightly blushed and stared into his eyes. Passion burned in those crimson eyes. Amy felt a small tingle go down her spine as she knew what she had wanted. She stared at his lips, his figure was nice. She lean her head against his chest and heard the heartbeat quicken.

Amy looked at him and said, "Well, you're home now. Why don't you go take a bath and i'll find you some clothes."

Shadow nodded and walked towards the bathroom and shut the door. Amy sighed dreamily as she walked down the hallway into her cousins room. She walked in and went towards the dresser. Amy opened it and pulled out some black baggy jeans and a grey mens tank top. She smiled and remembered the boxers he was wearing, they were tattered and messy, so she just grabbed a new pair but the new ones were white plaid boxers.

Amu walked out the room and shut the door. She walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Shadow!I've got your clothes, you want me to set them on the sink stand?"

"...Yeah!"

"Ok," she barely opened the door and set the clothes down on the sink the shut the door. Amy walked into the kitchen and looked at the stove, she opened the cabinet and grabbed a can of spaghetti and meatballs, she grabbed a pot and poured the spaghetti in. She turned on the eye and waited for it to heat up. Every now and then it bubbled so she stirred it.

When it was done, she turned the eye off and poured the spaghetti into two bowls. She set the other bowl on the table, she walked back over to her bowl and leaned against the counter. She began to eat hers but carfully blowed on the spaghetti to cool it off.

Shadow put on the clothes Amy had given to him, he sighed as he walked out the bathroom. He smelt a familiar smell. He walked his way into the kitchen and saw, "Spaghetti."

He looked up and said, "What?"

Amy swallowed and said, "Spaghetti."

Shadow sat down and said, "I remember this, you made it for me when you brought me home with you."

Amy smiled and nodded. She had finished her spaghetti while Shadow took his first bite. She washed the bowl and pot while singing,

"Baby cause in the dark, you can't see shinny cars, and thats when you need me there, with you i'll always share, because! When the sun shines we'll shine together, told you i'd be here forever, said i'd always be your friend. Took an oath and imma stick it out till the end. Now that its raining more than ever, you can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella -ella -ella -ella -eh -eh -eh."

While she was singing, Shadow was listening to her and thinking, "Wow, she has a wonderful voice. I wonder why she doesn't share it."

Amy finished her song and the dishes. She looked over and saw Shadow, a smile was across his face.

"Now what is making you so smiley?" Amy asked.

"Well its no secret. Your voice is amazing, i'm just happy to hear it." Shadow said back.

Amy had a blush appear on her face, "Oh, well thank you."

Shadow nodded and Amy grabbed his bowl, she began to wash it while Shadow was staring at her and thinking,

"Amy is so beautiful, i wounder what she'll be like as a housewife." He imagined Amy, "And maybe... a mother, "he imagined two children runing past her, he tilted his head and continued to think, "Amy wouldn't wanna be a house mom... would she?" He looked back at her and she smiled as she drain the sink water.

"Uh.. Amy."

"Yeah Shady?"

"Um... Would you.. if you had the choice... be a house mom?" Shadow asked.

Amy sat there with her eyes looking elsewhere, "Well, it depends on who I marry."

Shadow looked down at his hands on the table and nodded. Amy looked over and smiled, she walked towards him and walked around the the table and sat next to him. He looked up at her and she was still smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Shadow asked.

Amy looked down at the table and said with a blush, "Because... you make me smile."

Shadow leaned up and a small tint of pink touched his cheeks, "Oh..."

Shadow stared into her eyes, he leaned closer to her. She didn't know what to do, her heart rate went up about a million times. Amy just sat there and closed her eyes, ready for his lips.

Shadow looked at Amy and chuckled quietly so she wouldn't hear him. He began to close his eyes and lean again. His lips touched hers softly, he put his hand behind her head and thru her hair gently. Amy tilted her head and placed her hand on his shoulder. Shadow put his other hand on her waist and deepened the kiss. Amy felt a tingle go up her spine.

Amy smiled and stood up, Shadow pulled her body closer and placed both hands on her waist. He pushed his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Their tongues danced together in passion and pure lust for each other. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds and they pulled away in need for air.

Amy inhald the sighed. She looked down at Shadow and let out a small giggle, Shadow looked up at her and smirked. He pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, she smiled and brushed his quills with her fingers. Shadow looked up at her again and said, "Amy? Can I... kiss you again?"

She blushed and felt her heart stop. A man. Was asking her. If he could kiss her again. Thats it right there. Trust.

"Of course. But this time, don't hold back." Amy purred seductivly.

Shadow growled, "Sure thing." And he lunged towards her and placed his lips firmly on hers. Amy kissed back and placed both her hands on his head and pulled him closer. Shadow stood up and placed his hands around her waist and pulled her close, he let out a playful growl and smirked in the kiss.

Shadow licked her bottom lip and pushed it past her lips. Their tongues danced again and Amy let out a moan by mistake. Shadow heard it and he began to get turned on, he let out a grunt as her leg brushed against the middle of his pants. Soon, they pulled away to breathe.

Amy wrapped her arms out Shadow's neck. Both were panting and smiling at each other, Shadow leaned down and kissed her shoulder and planted kissed up her neck. Amy tilted her head to give him more acsess to her neck, he then carefully bit her neck, she let a moan of pleasure slip. She bit her bottom lip to make her stop doing that! Shadow pulled away and said, "Now, you are mine."

Amy touched the side of her neck and felt the teeth marks on her neck. Red hottness burned her cheeks as she pulled her hand away, she smiled and leaned towards Shadow. She whispered, "Can we take this to the bedroom?"

Shadow's cheeks burned at the question. He asked, "A-are you sure?"

She nodded, "Hmm hmm. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with so please just do this... for me."

Shadow sighed, "Ok, well its just... i don't wanna hurt you."

Amy tilted her head and said, "Aww, Shadow. You're not gonna hurt me, I want this."

She stared into his eyes and kissed him. He kissed back, he grabbed her booty and she let out a tiny gasp. He firmly squeezed it and Amy couldn't control herself so she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He quickly grabbed her legs and held her in place. He turned and walked down the hall, he walked into Amy's room and set Amy down on the bed.

He walked to the door and locked it. Shadow turned and saw Amy pulled off her shirt, you can see her developed breast being held by a red bra. He walked to her and she backed up on the bed, Shadow got on his hands and knees and crawled to her, she leaned down as Shadow got on top of her.

He kissed her and she unbuttoned her pants and pushed them off, Shadow pulled off his shirt and Amy helped him with his pants. They pulled away and stared at each other, in their underwear. Shadow gulped, not sure what to touch next. Scared he'll make the wrong move, Amy noticed his nervous look and said, "Hey."

Shadow looked back at her and she said, "Just do what feels... Natural."

He nodded and pulled his hand up, he sat still with his hand in the air then he grabbed her right breast. Amy let out a moan, Shadow let go and was about to say sorry before Amy said, "No, I like it."

Shadow's hand was shaky, he placed it back on her breast and gave it a light squeeze. Amy bit her bottom lip and moaned once more. Shadow kissed down her neck, she smiled and massaged his shoulders, he let out a small grunt. Shadow pulled up and wrapped Amys legs around his waist and positioned himself.

Amy sighed and squeezed her eyes shut. Shadow asked, "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Amy nodded, "Yes. Please just hurry."

Shadow nodded and with one quick push, he was in. Amy's eye went wide as she screamed out, Shadow kissed her cheek down to her neck, he leaned up and said, "I'm so sorry, Amy."

Amy's breathing slowed down as the pain turned to pleasure, Amy said, "No, I'm feeling great."

Shadow smiled and pulled out and pushed back in, Amy moaned and moved around a bit to get comfortable. Shadow began to thrust even faster, Amy bucked with him.

Shadow speed went faster and Amy was loving it.

A while after, they screamed out their names together and came together. They pulled apart and laid side by side, panting. Amy looked at Shadow and laughed, "I love you."

Shadow looked over at Amy and smiled, "I love you too."

They kissed one last time and fell asleep in each others arms.

xxxxxxxx

Lexi: im dead... *falls over*

Mari lynn: -_- ok well good day everyone...


End file.
